


A Good Day

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Female!Vessel mention, Gender Issues, Kinda, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Panties, Sam is not oblivious, Vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “What he’s trying to ask Cas,” Dean butted in, rather rudely and overly confident. “What’s between your legs?”Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, and decided to get his own back.“I…” Sam stammered. “No, that’s not what I meant, not exactly!” He tried to reassure Cas, not wanting his brother’s words to offend the easily confused angel.“That’s fine Sam,” Cas soothed in his gravelly voice. “But to answer the question; between my legs? On a good day,” He paused. Cas pointed towards the older Winchester.“Him.”





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt](http://softiejace.tumblr.com/post/156772458096/someone-castiel-are-you-a-man-or-a-woman-cas-i)
> 
>  
> 
> short but sweet!!

Dean had had a field day, the day he had found out Cas had once had a female vessel. Cas had to sit through endless puns and little digs for weeks afterwards. He didn’t mind, but the repetition was getting old fast, and Cas was worried that, although it was meant in good fun, some woman would overhear and take great offence.

And then Dean went and blurted it out to Sam over dinner one evening. And Cas almost killed his boyfriend right on the spot. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of, but it was certainly something that he didn’t make common knowledge. Just like Dean keeping their relationship secret from their brother still, even though they had been sharing each other’s bed for well over 6 months now.

Sam however, nodded once, seemingly unfazed by the fact.

“Dude,” Dean prompted, trying to get a reaction out of his brother.

“What?” Sam shrugged his shoulder. “Both you and I know angels and demons take on both male and female vessels. Why does Cas having once used a female vessel shock you?”

“Uh, because it’s Cas!” Dean explained, but he didn’t get anywhere. Sam just went back to his dinner.

Dean began pouting at lack of response he had received from his brother. Cas couldn’t help but feel smug, and mentally praised Sam. It wasn’t that Dean was trying to get Sam to laugh at Cas, but he would have thought that he would be as shocked as he was when he found out… because this was Cas; gruff voiced, dry-cleaned suit and dark hair that turned even the straightest man gay! (Dean could vouch for that!) It seemed weird that Cas had once been female!

A few minutes later though, Dean got his reaction, kind of.

“I’m sorry Cas, but I have to ask…”

“Yes Sam?” Cas asked kindly, putting down his fork and giving the younger Winchester his full attention. He knew what Sam was going to ask, and he didn’t mind; it couldn’t be as bad as some of the things Dean had come out with recently.

Cas didn’t miss the sly smirk forming on Dean’s face out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, we automatically assume you’re male, because of your current vessel…”

“Correct,” Cas nodded once, saying nothing more. Dean’s smirk grew wider, but the man tried to hide it behind a mouthful of mac and cheese (of course, Dean had mixed bacon and chicken in with his, to make it edible, obviously).

“Well, I’m just wondering… are you actually a man… or a woman?” The question was actually asked really innocently.

“I am an angel of the lord,” Cas explained, without missing a beat. He didn’t have a specified gender in regards to his true form.

Dean couldn’t hold back his laugher anymore, but both Sam and Cas completely ignored him.

“Yeah, I know… but uh,” Sam was clearly struggling with how to word it. “which gender do you personally identify as?”

“What he’s trying to ask Cas,” Dean butted in, rather rudely and overly confident. “What’s between your legs?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, and decided to get his own back.

“I…” Sam stammered. “No, that’s not what I meant, not exactly!” He tried to reassure Cas, not wanting his brother’s words to offend the easily confused angel.

“That’s fine Sam,” Cas soothed in his gravelly voice. “But to answer the question; between my legs? On a good day,” He paused. Cas pointed towards the older Winchester. “Him.”

Dean coughed and spluttered.

Sam laughed.

“Excuse me?” Dean cried, dropping his fork and letting it clatter against the bowl.

“Don’t deny it,” Cas sighed.

“But… but…”

“It is rather amazing,” Cas informed Sam casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

“Yeah,” Sam blushed, tilting his head forward slightly and letting his hair fall into his face to try and hide his pink cheeks. “Thanks for that Cas. I did not need to know that!”

“My apologies,” Cas spoke, although both Sam and Dean could hear that he really wasn’t.

“Bloody hell Cas,” Dean exclaimed. “Way to break our relationship to my brother!”

“You asked, on his behalf, what was between my legs… I merely informed him,” Cas’ voice remained calm and Dean couldn’t believe it. “It’s nothing but the truth.”

It was Dean’s turn to blush. But then he realised something, and he rounded on Sam.

“Did you hear what he said?”

Sam looked at his brother, raising his eyebrows.

“Seriously?” He asked. “We basically live out of each other’s pockets and you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“But…”

“Oh, and just so you know; the walls aren’t that thick; I can hear everything.”

Dean paled. Cas bit his tongue to keep from laughing at his flustered hunter.

“Everything?” He asked cautiously.

“ _Everything_ ,” Sam nodded.

“Oh god,” Dean pushed his bowl of mac and cheese away, his appetite well and truly gone. He stood up abruptly. “I’ll be in my room.”

And with that he dashed out the kitchen. If Sam had blinked, he would have missed the blue panties sticking out the top of Dean’s jeans.

Cas stood too, already forgotten his own meal. He too, seemed to have noticed the panties.

“I too will be in Dean’s room,” Cas explained, no shame in his words as he followed after his boyfriend.

Sam laughed once he was alone. He had known that Dean was gay, even before Dean had known. And he had also noticed when his brother, and his best friend had _finally_ got together. He had been waiting for Dean to come out to him and introduce Cas as his boyfriend… but he hadn’t expected to find out like that! That would be a story to tell one day!

As Sam started to clean up from dinner, he realised that Cas hadn’t actually answered his question in regards to his gender. He would ask him later. He wasn’t about to interrupt Dean and Cas just to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
